Guess What? Another Game Over!
by Draic Kin of the Balance
Summary: You keep on trying to fix me, to bring back the girl you lost on the bridge. She's gone now. This is who I am now.


**Guess What? Another Game Over!**

**By Draic Kin of the Balance**

* * *

"We _started off incredible_

_Connection undeniable_

_I swear I thought you were the one forever_

_But your love was like a loaded gun_

_You shot me down like everyone_

_'Cause everyone's replaceable_

_When you're just so incapable_

_Of getting past skin deep_

_Woah... guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_Woah... You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

_You played me like an amateur_

_Then stabbed me like a murderer_

_I'm left for dead, another one of your victims_

_It's not like you're unpredictable_

_But your act is so believable_

_I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual_

_You're good at what you do_

_Woah... guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_Woah... You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love, you suck at love_

_And now I kinda feel bad for you_

_You're never gonna know_

_what it's like to have someone to turn to_

_Another day, another bed_

_It's just a game inside your head_

_Woah... guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_Woah... You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love._" –Simple Plan, _You Suck At Love _

* * *

**Stefan**

I thought you were the one, Elena, my eternal soulmate, the one I wanted to spend the rest of forever with. I love you more than anything, but you want different things now. You want…Damon. You want _my brother. _I'm trying to help you, Elena, I really am—I hate you being a vampire just as much as you do—but how can I help you if you're turning to someone else instead of me?

My brother wants you to hurt others with his "snatch, eat, erase" method of feeding, and I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I know how much you're struggling with vampirism, but if I can just find you the cure, you won't have to hurt anyone. Not anymore. But, Damon, he's the worst thing for you right now. You're very vulnerable right now, and anything he's doing is to his advantage. Why the hell don't you see that? You aren't yourself; what you did at that frat party and not telling me that you and Damon shared blood is enough proof. It's the goddamned sire bond, Elena. You're succumbing to my brother's wishes. What else did he do? Did he convince you to fuck him, or was that all you? I need you to trust me, to let me help you, but I see that you don't. You say the old you died the moment you went off that bridge, but that's just a bunch of bullshit. You are still the woman I fell in love with, but Damon is changing you, and for the worst. I thought we could be together, but that isn't what you want anymore. Perhaps that is what you never wanted. I feel like the world's biggest fucking idiot for thinking we could be together. I wish Rebekah had erased all my memories of our time together, because pain is all there is. I wasted my time with you, just like with Katherine. The only difference between you and Katherine is that you actually have feelings for my brother, and that just makes it hurt so much more.

* * *

**Elena**

I'm not going to lie to you, Stefan. I've changed. Being a vampire has changed me, I'll admit it. I've done things I'm not proud of, but if it wasn't for…for Damon, I don't know how else I would survive this. You keep on trying to fix me, to bring back the girl you lost on the bridge. She's gone now. This is who I am now. I want to be with Damon. I'm in love with him. Why can't you just accept that and move on? You look at me like I'm a broken toy that needs to be repaired, a project. I'm not a toy for your own pleasure, Stefan, and I don't need to be fixed. _I'm not broken. _Yes, I'm having trouble adjusting but even if you did manage to give me the cure, it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change how I feel about Damon. Damon, he's always been there for me when you weren't. He's always been honest with me. Why didn't I tell you that he gave me his blood? Because I knew how you would react! _You would guilt-trip me for doing what I needed to do. _And that is exactly what you did when you confronted me about it.

You know, Stefan, I understand that you care about me, but I can't be with you. Not like this, not just because I love Damon. I can't be with someone who thinks of me as a broken toy. I can't. I won't apologize for being in love with Damon, because I'm not sorry. I love Damon. Just let me go. Let go of the girl who went off the bridge, Stefan. I see now that us being together is not for the best. We're different people now, we've both changed, and I can't be with you. Not anymore.


End file.
